


God Is A Woman

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Plus Size!Reader, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Ever wonder what Bucky did for money in Bucharest?





	God Is A Woman

Bucky didn’t like the way the place smelled. 

Lavender and cigar smoke clouded his senses, but he’d have to work through it somehow. He needed the money and he needed it desperately now that this month’s rent due date was approaching closer and closer. The place wasn’t too bad now that he started to look at it. It was a nice building in a secluded and sketchy part of Bucharest that seemed to fit right in with what Bucky needed at the moment. It didn’t take long for him to stumble upon the place. The big red florescent lights outside practically screamed  _strip joint._

He needed a job, one that was discrete and didn’t require him bring any unnecessary attention to himself. He tried working at the docs and it went fine for a while. He ignored his coworkers as they whispered about him, he ignored the snickers when he showed up to work with his arms covered completely, even in the summer heat. 

He liked being by the sea, it gave him a sense of comfort seeing the sun set over the horizon each day. But of course, everything had to come to an end. The whispers had turned to insults, which turned to Bucky’s anger getting the best of him. And there he was now, sitting in this strip club waiting to meet the man who would decide his fate for this month.

“I take it you’re the strong and silent type, huh?” 

Bucky nodded, swallowing hard. “Yes, sir.” 

The man, or his soon-to-be boss if he was lucky, nodded at his words, seemingly impressed with him. He leaned back in his leather chair, puffing out a cloud of smoke into the air above him. “I take it you will fit right in here, Mr. Barnes. As long as you don’t think you can have your cake and eat it, too.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed at his words, but he stayed silent. The man let out a chuckle before taking another long drag from his cigar. Bucky hated cigars. “As long as you don’t fuck the strippers, you’ll be just fine.”

Bucky felt his eyebrows raise slightly at the man’s words. Of all the requirements of this job, the last thing he expected was that. But what did he expect? It was a strip joint, after all. He had been to his fair share back in his day, back when strip joints were barely spoken among the regular population. He had a memory of his eighteenth birthday, when his buddies dragged him into a secluded room with a barely dressed woman. He still remembered the way he froze when she placed her hands on him. It was an odd memory to pop up over the years, but given the circumstances it was appropriate, he guesses.

“That won’t be a problem, sir.” Bucky assured him, giving him a small nod and that seemed to please the man enough. It really wasn’t a problem, though. Bucky knew that. He wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind to be involved in any sort of relationship at the moment. Mindless sex wasn’t his thing anymore and every woman that came near him clutched their purse. It wouldn’t be a problem. 

“The worst we tend to get here is a couple of rich assholes that get a little too drunk and act like complete fools. But other than that, it’s smooth sailing.” The man flashed a million dollar smile at Bucky, one that Bucky felt was mighty pretentious. “That doesn’t seem to be a big problem for you, though.”

Bucky couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. It really wouldn’t be a problem, honestly. He was capable of much more than the average person. He had a prosthetic arm, but that certainly wouldn’t get in his way of dealing with things. He was far bigger and stronger than any man in the building, he’d bet on it if he could.

“Not at all, sir.” 

“Oh god,  _sir_  was my father.” The man stood from his leather chair, eying Bucky up and down from behind his expensive designer sunglasses. He motioned for Bucky to follow suit and he did almost instantly. “Call me Boss from now on and you’re hired. Now get outta here, kid.” Boss shooed at him, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Giving his boss a nod, that’s exactly what Bucky did. 

He turned on his heel and exited the small room, a hopeful little smile on his lips. It felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wouldn’t have to sleep on the streets again, he had solid income for his tiny apartment that he had grown attatched to over the couple days of there. 

Bucky closed the door shut behind him, still lost in his own little world. However, the second he looked up and his eyes landed onto the stage, he felt as though the entire world had stopped spinning, leaving everything standing still. 

Everything, except for  _you._

Your fingers wrapped themselves around the silver pole before you lifted yourself into the air. You twirled yourself around in circles, making sure to wrap your legs seductively around the pole as you spun. It was effortless, so graceful that it almost seemed unreal to him. You moved in time with the R&B song that was playing loudly through the speakers, echoing throughout the room and Jesus, the lyrics were beyond dirty, so _filthy_ , but the way you were moving out shined every word.

That’s when his eyes began traveling down your body, inching down every curve, and he could feel himself hardening in his pants. The little laced bra was far too small for your breasts, showing them off in the most obscene way. Barely covering your nipples, in fact, if he squinted he could see them peeking through the material. The thigh highs shaped your legs beautifully, stopping right underneath the the matching thong. That’s what had him inhaling sharply and had his eyes dilating at the sight. Its what had him swallowing hard and had his lips parting as he attempted to breathe properly.

His eyes followed every single movement you made, not missing a single second. Every time you swayed your hips and rolled them against the pole, every time you pressed your hands against your breasts and made sure he got a view of what he wanted to see, he followed with his eyes and although he knew he was standing in the middle of the room staring at you like some starstruck teen, he could hear the final notes of the song fading out.

Without thinking, he latched his hand onto the arm of the small burnette walking past him and pulled her close. “Who was that?” Bucky asked the brunette before over at the empty stage again.  

The brunette smirked up at him, arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She clicked her tongue before answering his question. “Oh, that was Candy.”

So you had a name after all. It only made sense given how sweet you were to the eye. He knew there was no way in hell he’d have a shot at anything other than a side glance from you. Maybe as you passed by and honestly, if that’s all he could have, he’d gladly receive it with no complaints. 

The brunette’s smirk only grew wider as she watched Bucky’s eyes linger over the stage and she placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “Good luck getting her attention, honey. Nobody ever does.”

It was at that moment that reality dawned on him. The brunette was right. You were high class stuff, a woman that made heads turn when you walked by and emptied the pockets of every single man in this joint. 

And then there was Bucky. Who made women cross the street when walking in his direction at night just at the sight of him. But damn it, a man could dream, couldn’t he? With slumped shoulders, Bucky gave the brunette a nod before letting her get back to her business. He turned on his heel and made his way for the exit, but not before giving you one last look over his shoulder. 

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, the place fill with person after person, crowding around the place like a bunch of ants. Bucky sniffled, crinkling his nose as the cigar smoke danced around his face and it took everything in him not to smack the airhead next to him who kept blowing smoke rings. The bass from the music pulsed through his body, causing his vibranium fingers to vibrate against each other. Tonight was his first night on the job and he already couldn’t wait to be back home in his bed.

It was his first night, but he already had the place memorized, along with everyone’s names and faces.

His eyes traveled over to the redhead, Elena, as she grind her hips against the crotch of a eager blond businessman. Bucky had seen him there before. It wasn’t hard to miss the blond puppy following her around, sticking wads of cash into her thong strap. Nicolae, he thinks his name was. The poor kid was smitten with her and Bucky could tell she enjoyed every second of his attention.

Bucky’s eyes traveled to the bar, his eyes zeroing in on the raven haired man as he mixed together drink after drink. Bucky had yet to speak to Andrei, but from what he could tell, the man was on the quieter side. Always keeping to himself unless spoken to, but damn could he make a good martini.

Then there was Mariana, who was sitting on the lap of some rich asshole. Bucky felt bad for the woman, he knew she hated rich men. They always seemed to think their shit didn’t stink any less than the rest of them. Bucky had heard stories of the last rich asshole that got a little too out of hand with her, the guy ended up leaving with two broken hands and a broken jaw, courtesy of their last bodyguard.

Then there was you. Bucky had been impatiently waiting to see you again since he had first seen you dance, however, you were nowhere to be seen and that’s what had him growing anxious for some odd reason. Bucky knew from talking to Elena that sometimes you liked to take breaks in between dances, but it had been fifteen minutes since you had gone on break and you were nowhere to be seen.

Bucky began making his way around the club, sticking to the shadows and maneuvering through the tables, eyes scanning the room in search of you. He spotted every single person except the one person he wanted to see and the more time that passed, the more worried he grew. He began making his way toward the dressing rooms, passing the private lounges until he got where he needed to be. And it wasn’t until he was standing right outside the door, did he hear it. 

By  _it_ , he meant you.   

“Y-You can’t be back here!” He heard you exclaim from behind the door. It was  followed by the sound of a chair being moved, its legs scraping against the floor harshly. “What are you doing? Get away from me!”

Acting completely on instinct, Bucky shoved the door open hard, sending it flying of its hinges and crashing against the asshole that started this mess. 

Bucky had seen him lurking around the club the day before. Especially when you were on stage. He knew the guy had a thing for you and he understood completely why you wanted to be anywhere but near that creep. 

His eyes looked as if they were sunken into his head as he stared over at Bucky, wide eyed and holding his hands up in defeat. In one of his trembling hands was a polaroid he had taken of you. The trenchcoat he was wearing certainly didn’t do the man any justice, it looked old and tattered, making him appear even more creepy. 

Bucky stepped closer to the creep, grabbing ahold of the collar of his shirt. The metal plates on his metal arm shifted loudly as he lifted the amn into the air. “You come back here again,” Bucky seethed through his teeth. “And I’ll rip your balls clean off your body. Understand?” 

The creep nodded so fast, Bucky was impressed that his head even stayed attatched to his head. Bucky let go of his shirt, watching with satisfaction as the creep scrambled out of the room, running into the wall on his way out. He knew for a fact that man wasn’t coming back there. Intimidation was Bucky’s strong point. 

The sound of you clearing your throat from behind him had Bucky turning his head and peering over at you. And part of him wished he had prepared himself for what was to come. You were standing there, arms crossed over your chest protectively. The peach colored robe you were wearing barely covered the lingerie set peeking out from within. It took everything in him to force his eyes away from your body and focus on your face. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” You spoke softly, giving him a grateful smile. It was one of those smiles that reached your eyes, one that he could tell was genuine and left Bucky questioning if he should risk it all just to kiss you right then and there. 

“I’m just doing my job, that’s all.” He deflected with a nod. Not knowing what else to say, he gave you a small, tight smile before awkwardly turning away from you. He started to make his way out of the dressing room, but  _oh_ , you were having none of that. He took all of two steps before feeling a hand hand snake its way onto his gloved one, foreign fingers entagling around his.

“Please, let me repay you.” You pleaded, tugging him in your direction and forcing him to look you in the eye. “Its the least I could do after what you did for me. Just one dance.”

Bucky knew that the last thing he should be doing is mixing pleasure with work. It was only his first night, and yet here he was. Risking everything by just being there with you. He knew if Boss found out he was getting a dance while on the job, he’d be out of here quicker than he could blink. But the puppy dog eyes you were giving him took a huge toll on his critical thinking skills. 

“Boss doesn’t have to know.” You reassured him as you gave his hand a gentle tug in your direction. ‘It’ll be our little secret.” 

How could even he deny you? Especially when you spoke to him the way you did. You batted your eyelashes at him in just the right way, placing your other hand onto his gloved one and held it so gently. You were a master at getting what you wanted from men like him, he figured that out by now. Whether he liked it or not, he was another one of your victims. It wasn’t fair at all that you could have so much power over him the way you did.

Bucky peered over his shoulder at the club, seeing how everything was running smoothly, just as he left it. He chewed on his bottom lip as he weighed out his options. But the second he glanced back at you, he let out a heavy sigh of defeat, one that had you grinning from ear to ear. 

He let you guide him down the dark hallway where he knew they kept special rooms for special clients, for special dances. The one you brought him to was the furthest away from the other ones, away from all the other people in the club. Where the only sound was form the tow of you as you closed the door shut behind him. 

Bucky stood in the center of the room. It was small, with the only two things being a stereo system and a brown leather chair. Which probably was meant for him. He eyed the leather chair in front of him and went with his instincts. As he sat, his eyes never left you. He felt awkward that he had no idea what to do in this situation, that he was solely reliant on you for what happened next. 

He watched as your fingers pressed the buttons on the stereo, over and over until the sound of a song playing filled the room. It was a newer one, one of this generation but he found it catchy nevertheless. The woman singing had a beautiful voice, singing about God being a woman. And the way your hips swayed to the sound, perhaps she was right.

His lips parted when the robe slid away from your body, cascading down until it was nothing but a pool of fabric at your feet. Perhaps God was a woman and she knew how to tease the fuck out of him, just like you were. You certainly had the body of a goddess, curves to die for and Bucky certainly would, if it meant he got you. The way you swayed your hips to the song, bending forward so that he had a full view of your ass, was pure sin and he was ready to repent. 

You danced to the song slowly, moving around the room and never missing a single beat. It wasn’t long until you were standing before him and Bucky, being the awkward man he was, kept his hands firmly on the arm rests. You placed your hands onto his chest, pushing him back against the chair. You straddled his waist and made sure the entire time, your eyes never left his. But no matter what, his hands stayed put on the armrests.

There was a rule, one that all the recipients of dances were to follow: No touching.

Bucky wasn’t one to break the law these days, he needed to lay low. He wasn’t about to get thrown out of the strip joint and have a scene made over touching. So his hands stayed right where they were, that was, until you placed each of your hands upon his and lifted them from their place. Of all the places to put them, you brought them right to your chest and pressed them against your breasts.

Every single nerve in his body screamed to pull his hands away from you. The worst case scenario played in his mind over and over again. What if his glove came off? What if he hurt you? But when you brought his hands down your body, onto your ass, he felt himself growing hard in his pants. All worries went away when you did that. 

“I knew you were an ass man.” You giggled, feeling his fingers cup your ass.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to touch.” Bucky reminded you, his cheeks turning a cherry tint.

“Boss doesn’t have to know.” It was your turn to remind him, cocking your head to the side. “Besides, I wanted to know if the rumors were true.” 

“What rumors?” Bucky asked, swallowing hard. 

You leaned in far too close for your own good, face inches away from his and whispered. “Is it made of metal?” 

Your words through him off completely and he stared up at you, completely flabbergasted. There was no way anyone anywhere could’ve seen his arm. The only place he uncovered it was in the safety of his own apartment, far away from any wandering eyes. So how in the world could you have known?

“Google is magic, you know.” You teased him, letting go of his hands. “Is it true?”  

Bucky clenched his metal fist, accidentally making the plates shift. Your eyes widened at the mechanical sound and you found yourself growing excited in more ways than one. You placed your fingers against his gloved hand, running them along his fingers.

“Can I see it, Bucky?” You asked, making sure your voice was as sweet as possible. “Just one time.”

There you go again, using your innocence to get the best of him, but at this point, he didn’t mind. Bucky pulled away his metal hand from you and pulled away at the Velcro before sliding it clean off.

You placed your fingers along his metal ones, inspecting them with widened eyes. Bucky hoped you weren’t like the rest of the women that saw him. He hoped you wouldn’t ask him to leave and to his surprise, you didn’t. Instead, you peered up at him through your lashes and asked the unthinkable.

“Can I ride them?”

Bucky blinked at you, his breath hitching in his throat. You wanted to ride them.

“You sure you can handle it, sweetheart?” He spoke lowly. “Don’t wanna hurt that pretty little pussy of yours.” You couldn’t tell if it was a threat or if he was teasing you. Either way, you liked it. It turned you on, had your pussy growing  _so_ wet. 

You thought about it for a moment. How dangerous those metal fingers could be, the many things they’ve done to people. But then again, that just added onto the excitement. You could have someone as bad as him and something as dangerous as those fingers inside of you, in your most delicate, vulnerable place. 

Fuck yes, you could handle it. 

Your breath hitched harshly the second you felt his index finger slide your thong to the side and press against your clit. He left it there for a second, letting you rub against it. Once he began rubbing your sensitive little nub in circles, or the alphabet, you didn’t have a single fucking clue. You just knew that whatever he was doing felt like you were the on the highest of highs at the moment. 

“Oh, fuck.” You sighed, letting your head fall back as he worked you. Your hips stuttered, grinding against in sync. You’ve had your fun with men before, but none of them had what he had. The metal was smooth, far smoother than normal and although it was cold, the temperature felt so fucking delightful against your hot skin. 

“Show me how much you want it.” He encouraged, his voice low and raspy. “Show me how good I make you feel, baby.”

Your hands shook as you placed them onto his broad shoulders and lifted yourself above his fingers. The second your pussy left his fingers, Bucky let out a soft curse as he got a glimpse of the work they had done. His index and middle ones glistened with your juices. He flexed them slowly, licking his lips at the sight. You took him so well with just his fingers. But he could imagine all the things you were capable of doing to his dick.

Were you a screamer? Would you cry out his name while he bent you over the leather chair? Or were you a talker? Would you give him every detail when he entered you? Or were you moaner? Would you gasp and groan every time he hit your G-Spot? He yearned to find out. If you were anything like you carried your self to be every night, Bucky would give you everything you needed.  

The sound you made when you finally sunk down onto his fingers was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard in this world. It was a symphony of pleasure and want, eagerness and lust. Everything he thought of when he saw you.

Your eyes closed as you felt his fingers curve inside of you, his middle finger being the first thing you felt and it earned a small cry of pleasure from your lips. He gave an experimental flex, slowly and carefully, making sure you felt them and  _oh_ , you did. You felt the curve of his knuckles pressing against your lips, making you gasp. The way the coldness instantly countered with your heat, it sent shivers down your spine. He was careful with you and you loved it.

“You like that, baby girl?” He laughed, working his fingers as he spoke to you. “You’re so wet, so ready to fuck my fingers. Imagine if everyone could see you now. So desperate.” 

He knew that it was impossible to feel the way your pussy clenched around his fingers, how you felt from the inside, but he’d give anything to. He’d sell his soul to whoever just to feel it one time. And god, you had the prettiest pussy he’d ever seen. It looked like heaven waiting to be discovered by him. He placed his flesh hand onto the back of your thigh for steady you, watching with wide eyes as you took him further and further.

You grinded your hips against his fingers, slowly finding a steady pace as you rode them. The feeling was foreign to you, but you loved it. It was a million miles away from riding cock, but each time he curved his fingers in sync with you, you were reminded of how cock couldn’t pleasure you like this. You bounced faster, your hands gripping his shoulders harder as you did so.

The sounds of your moans and cries, mixed in with his words of encouragement was the only thing to be heard beside the filthy lyrics coming from the song blaring out of the speakers. You fucked yourself onto his fingers nice and hard, making an effort to see just how much they were capable of. You could feel your wetness sliding down your thighs and coating his hand, running down his metal forearm.

You grind yourself onto his fingers harder and faster, feeling them curl upward. In the one place that had you seeing stars. You fell against Bucky’s chest, your head falling right onto his shoulder. Without giving you any warning, you felt his hand leave your thigh and rest against your ass, lifting you until you were hovering over his lap. Bucky forced all of your movements to a stop, leaving your pussy quivering and your breaths coming out harshly.

He entered his fingers inside of you nice and slow, savoring every second and making sure every movement would stay with you long after you both were finished. He built a steady pace, thrusting them in and out quickly each time he bottomed out. You gapsed harshly, finding that you could barely catch your breath. 

Your dug your fingers into his shoulders as his fingers fucked you hard working your pussy with hard, yet with so much care, showing you not an ounce of mercy. 

“Not so cunning now are you, sugar?” He whispered into your ear. Before you could give him an answer or even a moan of approval, he angeled his fingers upward, hitting your special bundle of nerves just right. Just enough to send you higher and higher until you came right onto his fingers. 

And the sounds you made -god, Bucky would give anything to hear them over and over. Your head fell back, eyes shut tight as you rode out our orgasm. Your lips parted as you let out a beautiful sympthony of moans and cries of Bucky’s name. You looked like an angel and although Bucky was probably going to get fired in a few minutes, he studied every angle of your beautiful face. 

Just as quickly as it came, the euphoria left you and slowly, reality set in. You felt your cheeks grow warm as you realized the possible consequences of your actions. You pulled away from Bucky, avoiding his eyes and covering your chest with your arms. The silence was unbearable, but you weren’t saying anything. You couldn’t. What was there to say?

“Wow.” Bucky breathed, his lips curing into a content grin.

You let out a snort, but you stayed put, avoiding his gaze.

“You look so cute when you orgasm, you know that?” He chuckled, placing his index finger under your chin.  You let him lift your head until you both were eye to eye, although the embarrassment was still present. And it only made your cheeks burn harder. You tired your best, but couldn’t fight the little smile that grew onto your face.

“What happens now?” You asked him, chewing onto your bottom lip. You were eager to hear what he had to say, although the answer pained you. You weren’t someone that did one night stands, believe it or not. You knew it was surprising, given your line of work, but somewhere deep inside told you Bucky was different. Or so, you hoped.

“I’d like to take you out sometime, but…” He ran his thumb along your bottom lip as he spoke. “I need to keep a low profile. But, I’d like to repeat what we just did many times. With my cock.”

And lord have mercy, giggle that escaped your lips this time was enough to get him hard as a rock. Bucky figured he could make this work if you wanted this. It would be a tough task, but he’d give you everything you’d ask of him. It would be dangerous, of course. He knew that SHIELD was playing cat and mouse with him and one day, they’d come for him. He knew that. But damn it, he wanted to feel good for once. Even if it was for just a moment.

“I like that idea.” You confessed, arching an eyebrow. “But next time, instead of your fingers, I’m riding that tongue of yours.”

Bucky let out a laugh, something he hadn’t done in over seventy years and it felt fucking amazing. “It’s a deal, doll.”


End file.
